El dios de las conquitas
by Archer147
Summary: Keima Katsuragi un chico que odia lo real y ama lo virtual tendrá que abandonar su preciado hoby de jugar dia, trade y noche mientras ayuda a varias chicas con sus problemas. Puede ser bueno en los juegos pero la vida real es diferente una vez se entra en el corazón de otra persona ahí se quedara, Keima aprenderá esta lección cuando las chicas que ayuda se enamoren de el


**Hola a todos los lectores, el día de hoy les traigo un proyecto que siempre desee sacar pero por una cosa u otra no lo hacia**

**A continuación les dejo el prologo y espero sea de su agrado**

**Agradecería un comentario, opinión o sugerencia**

_El inicio de un dios_

Keima Katsuragi

Edad: 17 años

Keima es el estudiante con el más alto puntaje en el Instituto Privado Maijima, sus calificaciones son la envidia de toda la escuela. Su habilidad atlética es promedio, ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, suele ubicarse en los puestos intermedios durante las competencias.

Su aspecto no es nada despreciable, incluso muchos dirían que sienten envidia de su aspecto, su cabello es de color café y lo mantiene corto, sus ojos de igualmente son de color café. Suele llevar un par de anteojos que la un aura de conocimiento

En definitiva Keima tiene todo lo necesario para convertirse en una persona popular. Y sin embargo posee un defecto fatal

Es un adicto a los juegos

Ustedes pensaran que exagero en cuanto a mi declaración pero déjenme decirles aquel chico siempre que sale lleva un PFP consigo, junto con varios juegos, cuando se baña mantiene su consola portátil en una bolsa de plástico, durante las clases su concentración esta puesta en la consola portátil e incluso mientras camina no despega la vista de su progreso en el juego

Ahora bien la clase de juegos con los que más si identifica no son de disparos, de estrategia o de construcción su género predilecto, y el único que juega, se trata de juegos de citas o galges

Su reputación en la escuela es tan baja y tan mala que nunca ha tenido un amigo en su vida

Su madre esta tan preocupada por su situación que incluso piensa que este chico es intimidado en la escuela. Lo cierto de esto es que a pesar de ser despreciado nunca nadie se atrevió a molestarlo o intimidarlo, a lo más que han llegado ha sido a bautizarlo con el apodo de otamegane

Pero para Keima su reputación en la escuela, y en la sociedad, no importan en lo más mínimo él es feliz con sus videojuegos y nada más importa para este chico que considera al mundo real como un juego de porquería

...

– ¡Keima!

Escuche la molesta voz de uno de los simios, llamados maestros, levantando la voz

– Keima Katsuragi suelta esa cosa de una vez

La misma cantaleta de siempre por parte del profesor de historia

– No

Mi respuesta también es la de siempre

– Mocoso acaso no sabes que estamos en clases

– Y usted no sabe que estoy en un punto crítico de la ruta de Miru-san

El profesor siempre molestaba cada vez que era su clase exigiendo que dejara mi consola y prestara atención a su clase aburrida

_Enserio desearía dejar de venir a este lugar_

La escuela para mí no era ningún problema la mayoría de las clases fácilmente podía aprobarlas con el máximo puntaje así que veía este ejercicio de venir a las clases diariamente como algo aburrido

Pude ver como el rostro del profesor se contrajo en una mueca de molestia

– Si contestas bien esto te dejare de molestar por hoy

El profesor realizo una pregunta de un tema que aún no habíamos tomado en clase

Suspire antes de contestar su pregunta lo más detalladamente posible y dejar en ridículo al maestro que intento hacerme trampa

– Este bien

Dijo con poco ánimo antes de regresar a su lección y dejarme tranquilo

_Enserio detesto a los profesores como el_

...

Las clases siguieron como de costumbre con cada profesor molestando con lo mismo y realizando preguntas que claramente buscaban que contestara mal, pero todos ellos fallaron miserablemente

– Keima ve a ver a tu tutor

El que hablo se trataba del maestro de matemáticas, cuyo rostro siempre dejaba ver su mal humor, mi relación con el siempre había sido mala y con los días se complicaban aún mas

– Si – conteste de mala manera

Salí del salón sin causar mucho ruido o llamar mucho la atención y me dispuse a caminar al salón de profesores

_Ahora que deseara esa bruja de Nikaido-sensei_

El único profesor que verdaderamente representaba una amenaza para mí y mi estilo de vida se trataba de Nikaido-sensei, todos los maestros siempre envían sus quejas directamente a Nikaido-sensei para que luego ella me regañara

– ¡Cuidado!

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo la voz de una chica grito desde mi espalda

_Que molestia_

Volta asía atrás en búsqueda de la dueña de la voz

Grave error

Una chica de cabello cortó y de color café oscuro con una diadema rosa sobre su cabeza corría a toda velocidad en mi dirección

_Esta loca_

No pude reaccionar de ninguna manera y como resultado la chica se impactó conmigo. Uno pensaría que el choque con una chica resultaría en una situación romántica pero con esta chica, en particular, el impacto podía ser comparado con el impacto de un vehículo pequeño

Salí volando hasta impactar con una pared

El dolor del golpe fue algo que no olvidare por el resto de mi vida

– Lo siento

Por otra parte esa chica no había recibido daño alguno de nuestro pequeño encuentro

_¿Cuál es su problema?_

Después de recuperarme del fuerte choque me dispuse a continuar con mis asuntos

_Espero nunca tener que encontrarme de nuevo con ella_

Tome mi amado PFP, del lugar donde callo, y para mi horror la pantalla se encontraba estrellada y para rematar tenía la marca de una pisada encima

_Esa maldita chica 3D _

– ¡Te maldigo realidad! – grite como nunca antes había echo

...

Llegue a la guarida de la Nikaido-sensei, el salón de profesores, cualquier otro día estaría dispuesto a soportar su incesante y exageradamente largo sermón pero ahora que mi fuente de vida se había destruido no tenía motivación alguna para soportar estar más tiempo en este lugar

_Justo en el día que solo traje una consola_

Usualmente suelo llevar entre tres o cuatro consolas por si alguna llegara a fallar, ser robada o retenida por un profesor pero debido a que recientemente mis fondos de videojuegos fueron empleados en la compra de una versión de colección de una increíble saga no poseía recursos para comprar otra consola

Entre en la sala y como de costumbre me acerque al escritorio de Nikaido-sensei

– Me buscaba

La maestra me miro con algo de desagrado

– Siéntate – ordeno

Nikaido-sensei es una mujer de unos veintitantos de cabello corto a la altura del cuello. Además, un pequeño grupo de sus mechones delanteros casi siempre cuelga entre sus ojos color violeta su expresión siempre es algo severa y tranquila. Ella es una mujer alta y con un buen cuerpo

– No, si me necesita para algo que sea rápido

Tenía demasiada prisa como para quedarme a escucharla

Suspiro molesta – Hoy has vuelto a enfadar a todos los profesores

_Que novedad_ – pensé

– Sé que eres inteligente y eso lo demuestran tus notas pero tu actitud perjudica severamente tu imagen

– ¿Y?

No necesitaba la misma platica de siempre solo quería que ella digiera que es lo que quiere para poder marcharme

– Necesitas dejar de jugar tanto y comenzar a relacionarte más con las personas

– No gracias, la gente 3D no es algo que me llame la atención o me interese

– Sin embargo esa gente 3D, como los llamas, en un futuro necesitaras de la ayuda de esas personas y lo único que recibirás será desprecio

Las mismas palabras de siempre

– No tengo ningún interés en la realidad Nikaido-sensei, no pienso involucrarme en ningún problema de la realidad por lo que será innecesario pensar en solicitar ayuda

– Tu nunca cambiaras Keima – suspiro antes de verme – un día te hare cambiar

Con eso la maestra me permitió salir

...

Apresure mi paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa/cafetería

Mi madre, Mari Katsuragi, convirtió la parte baja de nuestra casa en una cafetería que es popular en cierto sector de la población

Entre rápidamente por la puerta trasera

– Hola Keima

Saludo mi madre desde el interior de la cocina de la cafetería

– Hola mamá

Regrese el saludo y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación en el tercer piso

Al llegar a mi habitación lo primero que hago es prender varios monitores en conjunto con varias consolas

_Casi muero_

Yo no necesito nada de la vida real, todo lo necesario para que siga viviendo es mi amado mundo 2D

...

Keima es un detractor de la vida real, en otras palabras detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con la realidad, nadie sabía porque este chico odiaba tan profundamente la realidad pero algo era cierto él y la realidad jamás se llevarían bien

A pesar de ser un fracaso en la vida real, en el mundo del internet es conocido como una leyenda por sus grandes logros y habilidades en los juegos. El dios de las conquistas, así es como se le conoce entre los amantes de los juegos galge, no hay ningún juego que represente un imposible para este chico desde el más simple hasta el más complicado todos esos juegos han sido completados en tiempo record

Ahora bien una parte importe que tienen que saber de este chico es que para conseguir sus recursos económicos suele depender de sus fieles seguidores de internet, que suelen dar donaciones, y otra parte del dinero la consigue laborando en el café de su madre como mesero

...

Tras dos horas de videojuegos había llegado la hora del día en el que tenía que ser de ayuda para mi madre

Con pesar apague las consolas y monitores

Esto lo hago por mi amado mundo 2D

Por desgracia los juegos, consolas, pantallas y electricidad no son gratis y tampoco baratos por lo que para mantener mi estilo de vida suelo trabajar dos horas por la tarde en la cafetería familiar

Me coloque una camisa blanca, de manga larga y con botones en el centro, y unos pantalones negros

Baje al primer piso, donde ya me esperaba mi madre con una charola en mano

– Bien Keima es hora de que te ganes tu pago

No le respondí simplemente tome la charola y le entregue mis lentes

La cafetería no era muy popular pero tampoco trabaja en números rojos, teníamos un flujo decente de clientes y varios de ellos eran habituales

– Oh Key-chan ven por aquí

La persona que acaba de llamarme es una mujer de veintiún años, que suele frecuentar la cafetería

– Hai – dije con una sonrisa

Mi trabajo daba inicio

– Key-kun después ven aquí – una adolecente de dieciséis años se levantó de su lugar para llamar mi atención

– Después por aquí Kei-san – ahora era una chica de catorce años

– Hai, hai, las atenderá a todas nuestras queridas clientas

Mi trabajo de mesero solo era una parte de mi labor en el café, la otra parte se trataba de escuchar los problemas de cada una de ellas para después darles un concejo o ayudarlas en lo que pueda

– Key-chan mi profesor me dejo demasiada tarea

La queja habitual de esta mujer es sobre asuntos escolares

– Sakura-san me permitiría ver su tarea

– ¡Por supuesto!

Tome de manos de mujer varias hojas de papel con cálculos complicados – Bien Sakura-san comencemos a resolverlo juntos – sonreí

Mi actitud con las clientas es la de un joven atento y dispuesto a darles una mano, siempre con una sonrisa y una actitud gentil

– Muchas gracias Key-chan

El secreto detrás de mis buenas notas se lo debo a estas chicas que usualmente vienen con dificultades en la escuela. Yo como el empleado de esta cafetería tenía que saber ayudar a nuestras clientas por lo que necesitaba un gran conocimiento para estos casos

Los problemas de estas chicas parten desde cosas simples como no comprender una clase, pasando por los amorosos, para después terminar con quejas sobre sus trabajos. Cada una de ellas venía a la cafetería pidiendo que les ayudara a resolverlos o por un concejo. Entre nuestras clientas me dieron el mote de Key o en otros casos el sobre nombre del "concejero"

Esta clase de posición entre las mujeres 3D no me hace sentir para nada feliz pero gracias a ellas es que puedo mantener mis ingresos para videojuegos por lo que tengo que soportar el tener que hablar con estas personas 3D

Las dos horas de trabajo estaban por llegar a su fin y hasta la última chica ya había recibido su concejo y/o ayuda por lo que podía decir que mi trabajo estaba echo

– Como siempre un estupendo trabajo Key-chan

Suspire agotado – Estar demasiado tiempo en contacto con la realidad es cansado

– Supongo que con esto mi pago está asegurado

– Por supuesto que si – mi madre sonreía mientras contaba las ganancias del día – pero aún me pregunto cómo es que puedes dar concejos tan buenos

– Quien sabe

Nuestra cafetería se sostenía gracias a que las chicas mantienen un consumo constante de nuestros productos mientras esperan su turno y durante su turno suelen pedir un café o té, tanto para ellas como para mí

Mientras pudiera satisfacer mi necesidad de videojuegos no me importaba tener que realizar este trabajo

Solo faltaban escasos quince minutos para dar fin a este día de trabajo y pudiera regresar a mi habitación a jugar mis juegos y justo en ese momento la puerta del local se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos veintitantos usando un traje de color negro

– Buenas noches aún se encuentra Key-san

La mujer era una de nuestras clientas usuales y habitualmente solicitaba concejo para ayudar a varios de sus estudiantes más problemáticos

– Claro señorita – mi madre no dejaría pasar ni una sola oportunidad para hacer dinero

– Entonces con permiso

La mujer entro en compañía con otra que podía reconocer demasiado bien

_Nikaido-sensei_

La maestra de mi escuela que usualmente trata conmigo se encontraba ahora delante mío como una clienta de nuestra cafetería

– Key-chan podrías traer dos tés

– Hai – conteste un poco apagado

Tome los dos tés y me acerque a las mujeres que ya esperan en una mesa

– Key-chan ella es mi amiga Nikaido

– Mucho gusto señorita Nikaido

– El gusto es mío Key-san

La clienta usual se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa – Bien Key-chan dejo a mi amiga en tus manos – la mujer se encamino a la salida sin voltear atrás

– Espera y el té – intente detenerla pero ella solo dijo que el té era para mí – _genial ahora tengo a mi maestra como un cliente_

– Vaya Keima pensé que no te gustaba la realidad y sus problemas

Resignado tome asiento en la silla delante de ella, pero mi actitud gentil cambio a la de costumbre

– Necesito el dinero de este trabajo para pagar mis juegos

– Que paso con tu actitud encantadora de la que tanto me hablo Aki

– Eso solo es un servicio para nuestras clientas habituales

– Valla pareces un poco molesto por verme

Nikaido-sensei me veía bastante divertida, cosa que me irrito bastante

– Y bien cuál es el problema

Quería acabar rápidamente con esto para poder irme a jugar videojuegos

– Antes de eso quiero que veas estas

De su bolso de mano saco varias fotografías en las que yo me encontraba atendiendo la cafetería y hablando con varias de nuestras clientas

– ¿Y esto?

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa por las imágenes

_¿Quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Cono?_

Nunca había visto que alguna de ellas trajera una cámara o tomaran fotos con sus celulares

– Estas son solo algunas de las que compre

– ¿Compraste?

_Qué demonios algún loco está vendiendo estas fotos a las personas sin mi autorización_

Quería salir inmediatamente a encontrar al maldito que estaba haciendo negocio con mi imagen

– Parece que no sabes que tu madre vende estas fotos

– ¡MAMÁ!

Grite enfadado solo para darme cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba

Se escapó antes de que pudiera reclamarle

– Ahora que ya viste las fotos quiero saber si conoces la política de la escuela para los trabajos de medio tiempo

– No y no me importa

Este técnicamente era un trabajo pero yo lo haría ver cómo ayudar en la cafetería de mi familia

– Entonces deberías comenzar a interesarte más ya que la escuela prohíbe que los estudiantes tenga trabajos de medio tiempo sin el consentimiento de su profesor a cargo

– Es una pena que esto no sea un trabajo, ya que solo ayudo a mi madre en su tienda

– Pero acaso no recibes una remuneración por tus horas de trabajo

– ¿Y?

– Seré directa – ella me miro con gran seriedad – en la escuela todos los maestros buscan una excusa para poder expulsarte y actualmente que estés trabajando sin mi consentimiento es una razón suficiente para la expulsión

– Por eso te estoy diciendo que yo solo ayudo en la tienda

– Así no lo verán los profesores o el director

– ¿Qué?

– Keima te has hecho de demasiados enemigos en la escuela y ellos esperan a que cometas un error y este es por mucho tu más grande error

Sude frio, ella tenía razón los simios de los profesores lo primero que harán si se enteran será darme un pase directo a la expulsión y si soy expulsado seguramente mi madre me quitara todos mis juegos

– Entonces que se supone que haga

Sin más remedio coloque mi futuro en manos de esta maestra

Ella sonrió complacida – Bien Keima lo que quiero es que hagas unos favores para mi

Su sonrisa era claramente la de un demonio que había conseguido exactamente lo que quería

– ¿Qué clase de favor?

Pregunto un tanto nervioso

– Es simple quiero que ayudes a esta chica – de su bolso saco la foto de una chica que curiosamente se me hacía familiar – ella ha tenido ciertos problemas recientemente y a pesar de que le pregunto qué ocurre ella no me dice nada

Entonces ella me quería chantajear mi ayuda a cambio del permiso para trabajar, ella realmente es una maestra muy hábil

– Entiendo – dije tomando la foto – pero te lo diré ahora solo te ayudare por esta ocasión

Ella sonreía complacida por mu respuesta

Estoy seguro que planea algo esta mujer

Las personas 3D son demasiado problemáticas por eso quiero tener el menor contacto con ellos

Mire la fotografía atentamente en ella había una chica cabello corto y de color café oscuro y usa una diadema rosa sobre su cabeza

...

Keima vio la imagen de la chica esperando que esta fuera la última vez que la realidad y el interactuaron fuera del café

Pero a veces las cosas no son como uno piensa y un solo encuentro puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida y eso es algo que este estudiante aprenderá

_Continuara..._


End file.
